


Omen

by scy



Category: Battlestar Galactica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 14:10:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scy/pseuds/scy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Futures are about to collide</p>
            </blockquote>





	Omen

**Author's Note:**

> Follows: Plenty, Savor, Entrench, and Defend.

Lee only found the house because he had the precise coordinates and he'd modified the navigational system on his Raptor to account for the unusual air currents and dangerous terrain. He wasn't surprised that there were so many obstacles to finding the location. His father had said it was isolated, and Lee thought that Kara had chosen the spot on purpose when he saw how far away the building was from the main settlement.

In spite of her apparent desire to take privacy to the extreme, Lee had made up his mind that it would be wise to check on her. He had a myriad of duties as the President of the Colonies, or rather, what was left of humanity, and one of them was to maintain contact with everyone who had insisted on settling on Earth. He had decided that she was less likely to shoot someone she knew, and knocked on the door. When he heard Kara's voice, he went inside.

"Hey, Lee," she said, standing by the counter, dressed in a man's shirt and nothing else. She poured coffee and turned to smile at him.

"Just stopped by for a visit?"

They both knew it wasn't that simple, but Lee shrugged and got a smirk from Kara in return.

"Come upstairs, it's way too early for me to be talking from anyplace besides bed," Kara said and led the way.

Lee followed her hesitantly and paused inside the bedroom when he saw that the bed was occupied, on both sides. He recognized Sam, who muttered when Kara climbed over him, but the second shape had blonde hair and their face was turned away.

"What did you want to tell us?" Kara asked.

"I came to see you. I didn't know you had company." Lee had learned debate and the most delicate turn of phrase, but Kara knew him well enough to know what he was saying.

"Oh, they're not company, they live here." She nudged Sam again. "Wake up, Lee's here."

Reaching to her other side, she poked forcefully at the form there. "Are you trying to sleep?"

"Not with any success," was the answer, and when the man rolled over, Lee wished he had his sidearm.

"That's Leoben Conoy."

"I know who he is," Kara said.

"Why is he here?"

"We don't let him sleep downstairs," Kara said. She met Lee's eyes and dared him to begin making the same accusations that his father might have, and considering the frame of mind Admiral Adama been in when he spoke to Lee, it was possible Kara had already heard them all.

Lee shifted uneasily under the combined stares of the three of them. "It was suggested to me that I should see how you were doing."

"Suggested? By who?" Sam asked.

"My father."

"The old man wanted you to check up on me," Kara said.

"I think he was worried. He said something about you not agreeing to a proposal."

'Because it would have been a waste of time."

"I've heard that before. I think you said that about maneuvers," Lee said.

"Yeah, and I kicked your ass every time."

"Not always, and not after you'd been out the night before pulling the most dangerous stunts you could manage."

"I never got into anything I couldn't handle," Kara said.

"Anyway," Sam said loudly, cutting off the old argument. "What did Admiral Adama want you to tell us?"

"He wasn't clear," Lee said. "Maybe he wanted me to see you three and react."

"He wants your support," Leoben said. "Failure is not something he is fond of, and he hopes that you will convince Kara that she should accede to his request."

"Which is what?" Lee asked, watching Leoben for any sudden movements or signs of violence. That must have been obvious, because the Cylon kept still and kept his eyes on Lee in return.

"That the Cylons work with the humans, under the supervision of the Fleet," Sam said.

It sounded reasonable, but Lee took in the sour expression on Sam's face and the way that Kara was smacking her cup against her palm and knew there were other considerations. He couldn't tell what Leoben thought, but that wasn't unusual, and he wondered if Leoben would wait for the other two before he made his views known.

"You don't agree?"

"Not with the way he wants to do it. We don't need to have somebody looking after us like we're criminals," Sam said. "It won't help anyone."

"People aren't going to forget about the war," Lee said.

"They can't, not when it's easy to see two sides and remember when their neighbor was shooting at them," Kara said.

"I don't know that anyone can ever let go of something like that."

"Then there isn't any reason to try, just divide up the continent and hope that nobody decides to fire the first shot," Sam said.

"It may not come to that," Leoben said.

"We hope not," Lee said.

"There are more paths that have been obscured by distrust."

"Are there?" Lee didn't know how to deal with someone who sounded like he was pulling nonsense out of thin air but who still seemed like he should be taken seriously.

Kara picked up on his confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Many futures are approaching, and the point where they converge will be apparent very soon."

"Can you tell when that's going to be?" Sam asked.

Leoben jerked out of the trance and shook his head. "Not yet, but it is coming."

Sam and Kara waited for Leoben to say something else, and when he didn't, they let it go without another word.

"I'm hungry," Kara said and smiled hopefully at Leoben, the mood lightened.

"You're not cooking," Sam said, and got punched in the shoulder.

"It's not good to poison your friends," Sam said, and waved at Leoben. "Go ahead."

Leoben rolled out of bed and Lee blinked and looked away quickly.

"He's naked."

"I'm wearing his shirt," Kara said.

"What about his pants?" Lee asked.

Sam glanced over the side of the bed and shrugged. "They're over here, I think." He paused. "In a couple pieces." He turned to Kara." Why is that?"

"They were in the way."

"You just didn't want him to get paint on the sheets."

Kara looked away, and Sam laughed.

"Does he have any others?"

"I don't think so," Kara said.

"What is he going to wear?" Lee asked. Not that he cared, but it would be rather distracting to have Leoben walking around without so much as boxers on.

"He can borrow some of mine," Sam said and hopped up, went to a trunk and dug through it.

"Your stuff is going to be too big for him," Kara said.

"Then we'll have to go to the commissary and get him some new things. But you've got to stop tearing his clothes off."

"It takes less time that way," Kara said, and grinned at Lee, who was aware of his blush.

"I didn't need to know that."

"Doesn't the future President of the Colonies needs to be informed of everything?"

"I'm not going to be President."

"Why not? You didn't do too bad the last time you took over," Sam said. What Lee had done in being willing to trade the lives of the Final Five for the Colonies had been harsh, but when Sam thought about it, he knew it wasn't personal, and that Lee would do whatever it took to see that the greater good was served. That was one reason why he would do the right thing for the people, even if they didn't always agree with everything he did.

"So long as President Roslin is in good health, there isn't going to be any discussion of what might happen next term."

"There should be," Kara said. "People need to know somebody is looking out for them and thinking about the future."

As she spoke, they all heard a loud crash from downstairs.

"What was that?" Lee asked. "It sounded like something fell."

Kara had frozen when they heard the crash, and now she moved at a run in that direction. Lee and Sam took off after her, and almost collided in the kitchen when they found Kara standing next to Leoben, who swayed and said something in a low voice and then fell down.

Kara dropped to the floor with Leoben laying in front of her. "He dropped the plate, and sounded like he was hurt."

Sam hurried over. "Is he breathing?"

"Yeah, but he's not waking up." Kara felt Leoben's pulse and looked even more worried. "It's like he's in shock."

Sam grabbed Leoben's hand and held on. "Leoben, can you hear me?" He lifted Leoben's eyelids and frowned. He's not reacting to the light. It's like he can't see it."

"He sees something else," Kara said and laughed unhappily. "He likes to tell me that he's seen what's going to happen and I never thought he really meant it."

"Is he going to come out of it on his own?" Lee asked.

"I don't know," Sam said.

"You're a Cylon too, shouldn't you be able to tell?"

"I didn't know I was a Cylon at all until this year and I have no idea how most of this works."

Kara stroked Leoben's forehead and settled his head gently in her lap. "Wake up, you crazy toaster and stop freaking us all out." She kept one hand on his face, and Sam sat beside her and touched Leoben too. They sat together, Lee in the background, all of their attention turned toward Leoben, and eventually the Cylon gasped, and his spine bowed as he spasmed.

"It's okay, we're here," Kara said, leaning over so Leoben could see her. "Don't talk."

"The future does not wait," Leoben said. "We are reliving a past that has been retold and will be again."

"What do you mean?" Kara asked.

"The fire is coming again."

"War," Sam said, and Lee stiffened.

"What can we do about it?" Sam asked. "Two wars nearly killed humans and Cylons."

"One side starts a war," Lee said.

"They must have an enemy," Leoben said and struggled to raise himself up onto his elbows, but Kara put a hand on his chest and wouldn't let him move any further.

"We don't want to start another war," Lee said. "But, if there is no other choice, we will defend ourselves."

"Do you mean humans will or the entire population of this planet? There are Cylons here too," Sam asked.

"I don't know."

"You should think about it," Kara said. "There's going to be a fight when Cavil and the other models show up, and the Colonies have allies, they should use them."

"Aren't you part of the Colonies?" Lee asked.

Kara smiled. "I've chosen my side, I don't think I'm welcome anywhere else."

"Is that what my father said?"

"The Admiral and President made it clear that it was a problem, and that me living with two Cylons meant they weren't going to listen to me. Not even having Helo and Athena there helped, they acted like we were part of some conspiracy."

"We would at least hide it better," Sam said and touched Kara's back.

"He didn't expect you to want to be with the Cylons," Lee said.

"Who did? I led the Fleet to a dead Earth and even if I'm not a Cylon, I attract them like some kind of angel."

Lee was taken aback by her last words, but saw her grab Leoben's hand, and knew he couldn't comfort her the way he used to. "You want me to talk to the Quorum."

"If Adama and Roslin won't listen then somebody else has to be told," Sam said.

"You believe there is that much danger."

"If Leoben says he saw the future, then I believe him," Kara said. Her fingers were clenched around Leoben's, and it was obvious that there was no chance that she would let go first.

"What about you?" Lee asked Sam.

"I may not always understand him, but he's never wrong."

Lee stared at the three of them, ready to protect their own but making a last effort to reach out. "If I do this, you three had better have a plan of how to prepare for what's coming."

"We do," Kara said.

This time, Lee stared at Leoben. "Will it work?"

Leoben smiled, eyes wild but sharp. "I've seen it."


End file.
